Dharmawantsyou.com/Theories
Turned Logo The new Dharma logo has been turned about 90 degrees when compared with the original logo. Could this be representative of the turning of the wheel? Perhaps this new logo has something to do with the Island moving. :Ben rotates the wheel (approximatly) 90 degrees clockwise to move the Island. Not only do both the logo and the wheel have 8 segments, but if you look under Ben's hand in this picture - http://lostpedia.com/wiki/Image:4x13-wheel-metal_bands.jpg, it seems as if all the wheel spikes are split into 3 segments in the same way as the DHARMA logo (there are the bands around the middle of the spikes, the bands towards the start of each spike and then also the holes at the ends). So it would seem that there really is a connection between the wheel and the logo. I have a new theory about the turned logo... see the picture below to view my theory **That is one of the most intelligent things I've seen thus far. **It might just be me that is being a bit thick, but where do you see the reflections you are referring to, mirroring the slots in the DHARMA logo? The turning of the screw, sorry - WHEEL, versus the turning of the logo is a great discovery; please help me make it add up with the description below? **I don't actually know if there are reflections but my theory is that those slots in the logo are somehow located within the wheel, whether they are reflected on the inside of the wheel or whether there is a smaller Dharma logo inside the wheel we cannot see. The more I think about it I now think the idea of a smaller logo on the inner part of the wheel (the area we cannot see) is more likely than the shapes being reflected. * Why is this necessary? Ben had to blow up a hole in the Orchid vault and go through a lot of trouble just to turn the wheel. That in itself is a security measure. Why does the wheel need to be "keyed"? The new Dharma logo just borrows the trigrams from the old one. Date The default date in the profile page is Jul 17, 1978. This is also the default birthdate when opening an account. This is a good candidate date for the start of DHARMA. This is also a good date for the birthday of the baby heard crying off camera. Perhaps the baby was born on the 17th of July, 1978. If the video was made exactly 30 years before we saw it, that would make the date 26 July, 1978, which would make the baby 9 days old. :However, Dr. Chang said roughly, meaning that it might be a year or so off... The actor who plays Dan Bronson is 30 in real life could he be the grown up version of that crying baby? *Chang (Marvin Candle, whatever his name is) is Asian... the baby is his kid, possibly Miles? **Unlikely- Chang looks Japanese, as where Miles appears to have Chinese or Korean lineage. *Charlotte stated she was born on the island, perhaps she was the crying baby? **Probably not- Chang specifically says "take him outside". The date could also refer to the the date the island moved to after Ben turned the FDW, sending the island back approximately 30 years! * I know its just a voice, cant really tell, but is the voice off camera in the Chang comicon film Faraday? **Sounds very similar. The waveforms between the voice on the video and Daniel's voice from his rocket experiment look similar in inflection and frequency, as well. The Dharma Initiative do not want any Danish residents to sign up. *After completing the first test, its possible to sign up. In the profile, it is not possible to choose Denmark as country, which is strange for 2 reasons: The founder of the Dharma Initiative is from Denmark, and many other smaller countries can be chosen. **The founders of the DI were Americans. Alvar Hanso was Danish, and was financial support for DI, but did not start it.